Hana ul Astellia
Hana ul Astellia '''(known to surface-dwellers as '''Saint Flosculus) is a prince of Astellia, the younger brother of Amaranth, and a key character to the Plague Dragon arc. Appearance Hana is a boyish young man, caught in that point where one is a teenager yet still looks like a child. He's just shy of five feet tall, with shoulder-length blond hair (with small streaks of red) with a small braid running down in front of his left ear. Like his sister, he has brilliant blue eyes. Personality Hana is a rebellious boy, taking after his big sister Amaranth. He rather dislikes the place he's in at his age, where he's not quite a child yet not quite a teenager in terms of appearance, and this is a bit of a sour note for him. However, despite this, he is a bright and cheerful boy, very idealistic by nature. It is his firmest wish that everyone get along and work towards a brighter tomorrow. Biography Hana was born with a gift. Like his sister, he displayed considerable musical talent from a young age, constantly coming up with little songs here and there to sing for his siblings. As a result, once Amaranth started working as an idol, Hana decided to follow in her footsteps, becoming an idol himself. In contrast to Amaranth's mature, daring image, Hana projected an image of boyish, innocent cuteness to endear his fans. In Story Eventually, the day came when Amaranth set off for the outside world on her own. Worried sick alongside the rest of his family, Hana made up his mind to go off in search for her. Unfortunately, however, he met with the same fate, being cast from his aircraft and thrown to the world below. The shock of the incident robbed him of his memories, and he met up with Amaranth and her companions in the city of Pietravalle, joining them on their journey. However, all was not to remain bright and cheery. They had a dragon to slay, and when the Plague Dragon arrived at Ruhenheim, where Amaranth's group was currently located, the sight of it sent Amaranth into shock, allowing the memories and personality of Calystegia, Astellia's first queen, to take over from within her. After a heated struggle, during which Amaranth lost her arm to Calystegia's wrath, Hana regained his memories and awoke from within him the memories of Silva, Astellia's first king. Using his divine magic, Silva separated Calystegia from Amaranth, whereupon Amaranth used divine magic of her own to end Calystegia permanently. After a brief recovery period, Amaranth and Hana set off for the town of Bautze, to which the Plague Dragon had fled. Upon their arrival, Amaranth discovered something horrifying—not only had Klaus, the knight whose duty it was to use the mighty Omnilanze to end the dragon permanently at the cost of his own life, not done his duty, but Alystra, Augustus' subordinate and Amaranth's dear friend, had lost her life in the process. And so, amidst an air of sadness and despair, Hana and Silva decided to do one last bit of good for the world. Fusing their life force together, they took up the Omnilanze and shattered the soul and karma of the Plague Dragon, carrying out Klaus' duty in his place... at the cost of their lives. The next day, the survivors of Bautze held a funeral for Hana, where Amaranth performed a song she wrote in his honor. Afterwards, upon the group's return to Julia, Augustus successfully petitioned the Pontifex Maximus to grant Hana sainthood as Saint Flosculus. In Battle Hana has zero combat ability. He is aware of the capabilities of his bracelet, yet his body is not strong enough to handle the effects, so he does not use them. However, when powered by the memories of Silva, Hana can use divine magic on a scale so powerful as to manipulate fate itself. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Divinities Category:Humans Category:Astellia